How Did You Love
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Should you be getting ideas from porn, especially at a very young age? But, wanting to try everything out with someone who shares the same thoughts is the key to growing up and would it not be great if you could stay together and realize you found what you wanted early on in life? SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M.
1. Chapter 1

_It has been ages since I wrote a story and I do have lots of ideas and unfinished stories waiting. This one kind of wrote itself in the middle of night. I wanted something straightforward that would last a life time. I wanted Naruto be simple like he is and Sasuke to be the complex one and everything to be easy and oddly hard at the same time. This is sexual story, since it is the way they talk._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Should you be getting ideas from porn, especially at a very young age? But, wanting to try everything out with someone who shares the same thoughts is the key to growing up and would it not be great if you could stay together and realize you found what you wanted early on in life? SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

 _ **How Did You Love**_

We are eleven years old and sit on the living room couch, because Sasuke's brother Itachi wants to show us something. You twerps, I am going to show you something you need to learn, he snickers and hides his laughing face behind his bangs. Itachi's friend, whose name I cannot remember, snickers even more and hides his face in the pillow. You are killing me, the guy howls and somehow both Sasuke and I know it is going to be something weird for sure. Itachi is a reckless creep. He puts on a bland looking DVD with just a marker number drawing on it and I hope it is not going to be bloody, since blood makes me feel nauseous.

Naruto, do not look so scared, you pussy, Itachi huffs and pushes the play button. There is only the four of us in the house and it is getting dark. Then before our eyes is suddenly guys in piles, naked and wrapped around each other and I am trying to make sense of what I see. You see, little dumbasses, even guys can fuck each other, Itachi smiles crookedly and it takes time to really understand what happens on the screen. Sasuke is rigid next to me, but his eyes are glued to the screen and I am just trying to angle my view to see where they stick their dicks. In the ass, Itachi says proudly. Homo stuff, he continues and my mind is about to explode.

I did not know it was possible to do it like that and here I am looking at it and the guys seem to enjoy it, which is weird. Itachi's friend, who looks like a fish, is suffocating because of the burst of laughter and I feel bothered, but I cannot look away. Fuck you, Sasuke then breathes and gets up from the couch and orders me to follow him. The laughter fills the space like cockroaches and I am just baffled. Little brother, do not become a homo, Itachi shouts and Sasuke flips him the finger. The echo of laughter follows us. He is such a dick, Sasuke huffs as we climb the stairs to his room. I hope I do not become like him when I am sixteen, he continues, but I know Sasuke will not.

Two months after the porn episode Sasuke and I sit on his bed and read comics. I sit my legs crossed, hunched like a deformed monster while Sasuke leans against the wall lazily. He moves closer to me and puts the comic down, but I just keep reading until he takes the magazine away. So, I was thinking, um, he begins, but seems to be unable to continue. His hand rests on my arm and I turn to look at him in the face. Naruto, do you want to try out what we saw back then, Sasuke manages to say and looks at me intently.

I cock my head in question and he knows he has to explain more. Jacking off by yourself is boring, right, and in the video they looked like they enjoyed it and I do not mean like passionate bullshit thing, but just like an alternative to jacking off, he rambles and tries to form understandable patterns to his thoughts. We could just try, you know, he asks then and shuts is mouth. There is no one home and we do not need to tell anyone about this, he says with a quieter voice. OK, I reply, since why not. It could be different.

We strip our clothes off and we have seen each other naked, so nothing really feels out of the ordinary. We probably need some lube though, Sasuke says and heads to the toilet and the whole house is so empty. Sasuke comes back and puts some ointment on the bedside table. Which one do you want to be, he asks me, but I do not really have an opinion. You can decide, I tell him, since I do not really know what we are doing. How about I do you with my mouth and you let me do you in the ass, he asks nonchalantly and I just nod. My only experience is with my left hand and I was late with it too.

Lay down a little, he tells me and I prop myself on my arms so I am not fully on my back. I want to see. Sasuke crawls between my legs and just like that takes me inside his mouth and licks my tip. How does it taste, I ask him. Nothing peculiar, really, just salty and skin, I would say, he tells me. His mouth is soft and wet, he licks me like a lollipop and I can feel myself grow in his mouth. It does not take any time before I whine that I am about to come and Sasuke pulls off and I come on my stomach. A saliva string runs down from his chin to my stomach and it looks perverse. Wow, I breathe and lose the strength in my arms and I just fall on my back. That was weird, but good weird, I tell him and he grins.

Sasuke reaches for the ointment and slicks his dick with it and pumps it enough to get it up, so he can continue with his turn. Get on your side and let me get closer, he tells me and he slides between my legs. Now, raise your leg up here and so I can enter, he tells me and I do what he asks. Sasuke steadies himself with my leg and pushes himself inside and I groan, since it feels as if I am shitting myself, though it does not hurt all that much. I do not even want to know how it would feel if he was a grownup with a giant anaconda between is legs.

Sasuke groans more and grunts how soft and tight I am, but I would not know. It feels weird when he starts to move, like he is sliding my insides in and out with every move and he pulls me closer with every thrust. The warmth entangles me too and the friction heats something up, but it is soon over as Sasuke lets out a weird noise and comes inside me. The feel of his cum hurts slightly and feels foreign. Shit, he keeps cursing and his dick slips out of me. Then he rolls next to me and we just keep looking at the ceiling in silence.

 **Thoughts? Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been ages since I wrote a story and I do have lots of ideas and unfinished stories waiting. This one kind of wrote itself in the middle of night. I wanted something straightforward that would last a life time. I wanted Naruto be simple like he is and Sasuke to be the complex one and everything to be easy and oddly hard at the same time. This is sexual story, since it is the way they talk._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Should you be getting ideas from porn, especially at a very young age? But, wanting to try everything out with someone who shares the same thoughts is the key to growing up and would it not be great if you could stay together and realize you found what you wanted early on in life? SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The whole intercourse incident, as I like to call it, made us uncomfortable enough to not to continue with it for the time being. It was odd and weird and yeah, an alternative surely, but we could not really put the experience into words, so we kind of avoided it until Sasuke's 14th birthday. He is slightly older than I am in moths only, though. His parents had let him organize a party and Itachi was spending his time with his girlfriend, so the house was empty. Mostly our group of friends just played games, talked shit and Kiba had brought some liquor from his dad's special hideout and it tasted like crap. We could not really finish it off and of course we were not drunk enough from it, but buzzed still.

At some point during the night Sasuke asked if I wanted to go to sleep and I was not sleepy and he was not either, but I still said yes. The guys decided to play some more and they made ruckus enough and did not really care that we left. We walked in silence to Sasuke's room where he asked me whether I wanted to give him a gift. Despite all, I kind of guessed what he meant and I just nodded, since curiosity is a sick little thing. I wanted to see how his dick looked like now. How much bigger it would be.

Strip, he says and we both start taking our clothes off and Sasuke locks his door. He opens his bedside table's drawer and pulls out a lube and I do not ask why it was there and if he had used it with anyone either. Get on your back, he says and I do as asked and I raise my ass for him. I get a glimpse of his cock and it is bigger and thicker. Bigger than mine and he looks older too now that I study him. Something I have failed to notice by standing next to him.

Sasuke lubes himself and then his fingers too. Open your legs more, he huffs and then pushes his fingers inside me. It feels weird once again, but at the same time familiar. His fingers slide inside me and I can feel them fondling their way around and stretching me until he pulls them out and leans closer. He moves closer again and begins pushing inside and he has grown and it hurts, but after a while he kind of just slides fully in without an effort. I huff under him and ask him to let me adjust, which he does. We do not move, just breathe and I keep thinking how my best friend is once again a part of me and buried inside me.

I will move now, he whispers and pulls enough out to so he can push back in. The friction is getting bigger and stronger and all the while Sasuke fastens his pace. My dick is hard and it tingles too and I begin to jerk myself off while he pounds my ass. Does it feel good, Sasuke murmurs in my ear and I groan back that it feels awesome. That is all we talk until he pushes far enough to just suddenly make me come just like that and I basically burst.

God, he huffs and explodes too and it feels like there is more of his cum than the last time, and it travels inside me and his dick pumps it in waves. Then Sasuke rolls next to me once again only to turn towards me and run his forefinger trough the cum pool on my stomach. We just put our clothes back on after cleanup and fall a sleep and next morning I shit cum that feels sticky and there seems to be no end to it.

 **Thoughts? Comments? Enjoying the clean-cut emotion lacking viewpoint?**


	3. Chapter 3

_It has been ages since I wrote a story and I do have lots of ideas and unfinished stories waiting. This one kind of wrote itself in the middle of night. I wanted something straightforward that would last a life time. I wanted Naruto be simple like he is and Sasuke to be the complex one and everything to be easy and oddly hard at the same time. This is sexual story, since it is the way they talk._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Should you be getting ideas from porn, especially at a very young age? But, wanting to try everything out with someone who shares the same thoughts is the key to growing up and would it not be great if you could stay together and realize you found what you wanted early on in life? SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

When we turn sixteen Sasuke's life falls apart. Not only are his parents in the process of getting a divorce and it is fucking messy, but Itachi's girlfriend is suddenly pregnant and the guy does not want to take responsibility. No one knows if Itachi is even the father and the girl's father is mad, since she is still a minor. Sasuke looks empty and hollow when I stay there and we have to listen to his parents fight, and now his dad is shouting at Itachi how he should goddamn use a condom, since being a teenage father surely is not a great start.

I wish I could block it all, Sasuke says and I do not know how to make him feel better. The problems suck in Sasuke too and he becomes reckless, getting drunk all the time and getting into fights. It strains our relationship too and it feels like we do not even talk anymore. He looks like a fucking zombie all the time and at most nights he does not stay at home and I do not know with whom he even is.

Dude, I worry about you, I tell to his back when he lies on my bed and plays with his phone. He has taken a tattoo to the back of his neck and it peaks from under his shirt. No need to be, he says monotonously. How is the divorce thing and your brother, I try to ask him, but he tells me he does not want to talk about it. I run my fingers across the tattoo and Sasuke goes rigid under my touch, but does not say anything. I sigh and pull my hand back. Shit, I need to go, he suddenly says and gets up. Where are you going, I ask him and he looks like he does not want to reply. Suigetsu's, you know, he says and puts his phone into his pocket.

The guy is one of Sasuke's new friends I do not really know enough about and do not trust either. Before he is out of the door, I tell him to keep it safe and not repeat Itachi's mistake. Sasuke stops at my door and looks me in the face. Like hell I would, he snorts and then I am by myself again. I was about to ask him to spend the night and just hang out, but he was so prone to leave that I did not want to sound whiny. I am fucking scared he makes mistakes he cannot make right and that he ends up really fucking everything up.

It is four o'clock in the morning when I hear this repetitive clicking sound that wakes me up from my sleep. I go to my window to find Sasuke standing, or swaying, outside and looking like something the cat dragged in. I open my window and he climbs and stumbles in somehow smelling of booze and pot. Shit, be quiet, I tell him, since my parents are at home and will not appreciate this night time tryst of his. I fucking hate my life, Sasuke groans and is somewhat out of it, sadness carved in every part of his body. Calm down, I tell him and help him take of his shirt and pants. I have to keep him steady so that he will not fall.

I would hate me if I were you, he mumbles and I tell him that I do not hate him, but worry my ass off. I put him in my bed and crawl next to him. He is like a dark lump next to the wall and the self loathe fills my room with a sour odour. I am a fuckup, he scrunches his face. By that I hope you do not mean that you have a baby coming or that you have HIV, I look at him carefully. How stupid do you take me for, he looks at me madly. We do not talk anymore so I do not know, I exhale. I am fucking scared where you stay at nights or when you are not with me, I continue solemnly. I am not…deviant, he says silently. Have you taken tests at least, I ask him. No, if you have not either, he says and it takes some time for that to register, since it is put weirdly.

We stay silent looking at each other. I cannot tell my parents and Itachi I like guys, he then blurts and averts his eyes. I am a fucking failure, I wish I could be normal, he keeps ranting and tries to turn his back towards me. When he finally manages to do it, I just keep looking at the back of his head and his shoulders rising. I fucking hate telling you this, he sniffs. I rest my hand on his shoulder and draw circles on his skin and then move my hand to pet his head. Not really news to me, I end up smiling and I am glad he is not looking or else he might take it the wrong way. I slide my hand down from his scalp to his spine and then downwards again, and he shivers under my touch.

You are being unfair, you have always been, he curses and turns towards me. Because you keep letting me, I want more and it is fucking hard to restrain myself and you were the fucking only safe haven I had, Sasuke groans and closes his eyes so as not to let me see his eyes get watery. Your mistake was to think I just let you, I tell him and roll on top of him so that I am now sitting on his crotch and keeping his hands still on either side of his face. You should have talked, the feeling is mutual, it has always been, I tell him sternly. Sasuke is powerless now. I have loved you since I was ten, he says and the air in the room is still. Good, because I love you too, I say and lean down to kiss his awaiting lips.

It feels like Sasuke is melting under me, he heats up and feels so soft and tender. I run my tongue on his lips and our kisses are hungry and sweet both at the same time. I have never kissed anyone before, but I somehow know how to and my mouth fits with his perfectly. I kiss the corners of his mouth, down his jaw line and neck and he huffs and pulls me closer even more. I want you in me, Sasuke murmurs. I want you to fill me up, God, I want you to make love to me, he keeps going and I whisper "yes" a thousand times. We pull our boxers off, but stay under the duvet, since my door does not have lock on it.

Since I do not have a lube at hand, I get down and use my saliva to wet Sasuke, who tries not to make too many sounds when I am licking and sucking him. Then I move so that I am lying on top of him and with the help of my hand begin entering him slowly and surely. I let him adjust and he has to bite his hand so as not to make sounds, and then I start moving. We keep kissing the whole time as I make love to my best friend, as I mend him. He is so tight and warm moving against me, meeting me and I can feel his pubic hairs tickling my skin.

I do not even need to touch his dick as he comes from just me hitting all the right places perhaps and his cum feels hot and sticky between us. Just the fact that I could make him come like this sets me into my own bliss, and I basically burst into him and I have never felt so complete and blissfully empty. Sasuke keeps whispering "yes" into my ear and I ride the last of my orgasm into him and then kiss him softly on the lips. I brush the hair from his face, and looking at his satisfied face makes me content. Do not pull out yet, he says and pulls me into him. We stay like that before I eventually pull my dick out and roll next to Sasuke. We stare each other until we fall asleep our faces so close to one another.

Of course in the morning it was my mom that came into my room and soon it was my dad too. We should have put our boxers on, I groan and mom tells me it is not the point. Sasuke and I sit on my bed now our clothes on and gladly my parents waited outside, but even that could not make us feel down. Are you not worried, he then asks with a quiet voice and I tell him that no. He does not say anything, just smiles. My parents rant first about everything else before they even get to ask about what is really going on to which I tell them that Sasuke is my boyfriend and I am his.

It leaves them baffled for a second before the next wave of banter about safe sex and whatnot, but not really about the fact that we are both guys. You are still sixteen, my mom huffs. My parents tell us they need to talk more by themselves and tell us to wait. When they get back we talk more about everything, about Sasuke's situation and all, since they know most of it. Your parents are awesome, Naruto, Sasuke says shyly when we are finally alone, although we have to keep my door open. I know, I tell him and kiss him.

My parents actually had permission from Sasuke's parents for him to move into our place for the time being for the sake of calming him down. I knew that was not really the case, but more like the fact that Sasuke's dad would not approve his son being gay and it was better for Sasuke to have a steady home until we would graduate and move on. My parents set rules for us being together, since it was their house and I get it. They thought we were young and would perhaps grow out of it.

Keeping the door open was one and not sleeping on the same bed, but the latter got old pretty fast, since we had been doing that since we were kids. Of course we found the time to have sex and enjoy midnight blowjobs and whatnot and they probably knew that, but let it happen when it did not hit them in the face. Sasuke's grades got better and eventually we graduated too. Then we moved on. Together.

 **Thoughts? Comments? One more chapter to go!**


	4. Epilogue

_It has been ages since I wrote a story and I do have lots of ideas and unfinished stories waiting. This one kind of wrote itself in the middle of night. I wanted something straightforward that would last a life time. I wanted Naruto be simple like he is and Sasuke to be the complex one and everything to be easy and oddly hard at the same time. This is sexual story, since it is the way they talk._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Should you be getting ideas from porn, especially at a very young age? But, wanting to try everything out with someone who shares the same thoughts is the key to growing up and would it not be great if you could stay together and realize you found what you wanted early on in life? SasuNaru/NaruSasu, M.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

 _Epilogue_

I get home and try to loosen my tie that strangles my neck. I put my laptop on the table and get myself a glass of water and curse under my breath. I change into my home attire and sink into the couch listening to the silence of the apartment. I do not know if I dozed off or not, but I wake up to a key unlocking the door and then I hear small steps echoing in the hallway until a bundle of blond hair attacks me and knocks the wind out of me. Dad, you never know what happened in kindergarten today, the happy voice chirps. Well, you should tell me, honey, I say to her and I have to smile at that cute face.

Then Sasuke emerges from the hallway and complains how our daughter should not drop her stuff on the floor, but put it back nicely before latching on to me. I laugh and get up and pull her shoes off and help her take off her jacket too. Then I walk to my husband and welcome him home by kissing him softly to which the kid screams "yuk". Take your backpack with you to your room and get ready for dinner, you can tell me about kindergarten then, I tell her. She runs like a bolt of lightning and giggles leaving us in the hallway.

Sasuke steps closer and we kiss some more. I murmur to him how I want him to sit on me so that I can ravage him, since he makes me go crazy just with kissing. Sasuke smirks at me and we will find the time. Just like we did all those years ago. How did we love? By being cunning and getting locks on doors, except on hers.

The End


End file.
